Rumah di Tepi Danau
by Kenzeira
Summary: Rancangan rumah impian tidak hanya sekadar rancangan. DaiSuga. Kado untuk kak Rexa Anne.


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain untuk kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : DaiSuga—slight SawaMichi; setiap bagian adalah kumpulan kepingan cerita, sangaja ditulis sedikit acak. AU. Saya ingatkan, ini akan menjadi fanfiksi paling drama yang pernah saya tulis, drama opera sabun. OOC. Diambil dari sudut pandang Daichi.

* * *

 **RUMAH DI TEPI DANAU**

(didedikasikan untuk **Rexa Anne** ; seorang kawan sekaligus figur kakak yang selalu mendukung saya dan mendengarkan curahan hati saya dengan sabar)

oleh **Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sepertinya aku mau bernostalgia dulu.

Ada buku usang, terselip di antara barang-barang tak terpakai ketika sedang membersihkan gudang. Pada buku itu, terdapat gambar rancangan rumah impian, kecil saja (dua tingkat, di lantai atas bakal dijadikan ruang baca, tempat buku-buku menumpuk), dengan halaman depan yang cukup untuk menaruh pot bunga—atau ayunan, tempat calon anak bermain (anak yang bahkan tak pernah lahir, tidak pula membawa kabar bahagia). Sesederhana itu rancangan rumah impian tersebut dibuat, tak pernah terlintas akan bagaimana nantinya, sebab, yang terpenting waktu itu adalah rumah tangga bahagia; penuh kehangatan, cinta dan buah hati.

Begitulah Michimiya memangkas hidupnya dengan mudah. Bersama anaknya; anakku. Perempuan itu mati di waktu yang semestinya bersuka cita; menanti kelahiran anak pertama. Tidak ada lagi hal yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku selain waktu itu. Perlahan, rumah yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan pun selesai, siap ditinggali. Rumah impian di tepi danau. Para tukang ikut berbelasungkawa. Apalah artinya rumah kalau aku tidak pernah merasa pulang. Sepi sekali, seperti berada di antara kebisingan dunia tapi kau merasa sendiri dan terabaikan.

( _Maafkan aku, sungguh, kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan masa lalu yang menyertaimu._

 _Setidaknya, sekali ini saja, hanya sekali ini, biarkan ingatanku kembali mengelana, menemui Michimiya, menemui anakku yang tak pernah terlahir ke dunia, membayangkan hidup bersama di rumah sederhana yang memiliki ruang baca. Rumah impian._ )

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Daichi."

Pagi dan kopi (dan kecupan lembut di dahi), hari-hari berjalan sesuai aturan takdir. Waktu terus berlalu, meninggalkan kepingan kepahitan yang entah bagaimana bisa seringkali ingin kembali dirasakan; sensasinya, waktu itu, pada malam ketika bulan begitu bulat. Kemudian rasa sakit menjalari diri, seakan ekstase ingin mencicipi lagi (atau, tentu saja, mencoba memperbaiki, memutar-ulang kejadian lama menjadi kejadian baru; menghapus penyesalan seumur hidup). Mana bisa begitu.

Seperti kehadiran Koushi yang menghapus duka, satu demi satu. Lantas kesedihan itu lenyap sama sekali (meski kadang kembali teringat diam-diam, menelusup melalui celah kebahagiaan). Koushi masih di sana dengan senyum hangat yang bertengger di bibirnya, tanpa peduli riak-riak kecil yang perlahan berubah menjadi ombak. Ia tak pernah tahu kesedihanku yang sesungguhnya; bahwa kematian seorang anak yang tak pernah lahir ke dunia adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling menyesakkan.

Aku mau punya anak.

( _Kubayangkan; kaki-kaki kecil berlarian;_

 _Mencoret-coret tembok dengan krayon;_

 _Mandi lumpur;_

 _Menangis tapi lantas tertawa._ )

Koushi tidak akan pernah bisa. Dan tidak mungkin bisa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Michimiya mati pada malam ketika bulan begitu bulat.

(Ah, seharusnya kusebut dia Yui, tapi kebiasaan lama sulit dihilangkan).

Waktu itu, rasa-rasanya, bulan seakan runtuh menimpa kepalaku; mendadak aku juga mau mati. Tapi tidak kulakukan, meski pernah kucoba. Kesedihan yang luar biasa seringkali membawa manusia pada keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidup (sebagian besar begitu), ada yang benar-benar mati, ada yang bangkit dan ada pula yang hidup tapi mati. Begitulah mendadak saja sosok itu muncul ketika aku hendak melompat dari atas jembatan.

"Kalau kau mau mati, setidaknya, sebelum melanjutkan niatmu, temani aku semalam ini."

"Semalam ini?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Ya, semalaman. Sampai pagi. Temani aku. Mari kita minum-minum dan membebaskan diri dari betapa tahi-nya kehidupan ini."

Aku tidak kesal pada dunia dan kehidupan, aku bersedih karenanya. Tapi kalimat itu tak pernah kukatakan. Sebab, mendadak saja, aku merasa menjadi manusia paling tolol di muka bumi; bersanggama dengan lelaki yang baru kutemui di hari kematian istri dan anakku.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan kematianmu."

Tidak mungkin aku bahagia. Bagaimana aku bisa menghadap mereka di saat aku merasa diriku sebegini tolol dan hina. Aku tidak mau mati.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, temani aku lagi besok malam."

Lelaki ini adalah iblis yang menjelma pelacur (meski dia tak pernah meminta bayaran, tidak pula kuberi dia uang seusai persanggamaan). Dia adalah iblis yang menjauhkanku dari istriku, dari anakku yang tak pernah lahir itu—sekaligus dari kesedihanku atas kematian mereka.

Namanya Koushi. Sugawara Koushi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Masa lalu manusia seringkali pelik. Begitu pula masa lalu Koushi. Seperti serentetan drama televisi yang tak pernah usai, antagonis lebih cerdik dan pintar dari si karakter utama (ada apakah gerangan, karakter utama? Mengapa kau sungguh bodoh). Plot yang sebetulnya biasa saja, hanya dilebih-lebihkan dengan bumbu romansa yang dramatis.

Koushi tidak pernah menyukai perempuan sebagaimana aku menyukai dan menyayangi dan mencintai Michimiya. Tapi dia tak pernah ingin begitu (tapi tidak bisa, tak peduli berapa kali mencoba). Dia lalu ketahuan. Dan hancurlah keluarga harmonis antara dia dan orangtuanya. Sesederhana itu menjelaskan suatu masalah, sesederhana kedengarannya. Dia tidak menangis, tidak pula bersedih tatkala menceritakannya. Dia justru tersenyum. Melingkarkan kedua lengan di leherku. Dan menciumku. Dan ranjang kembali berdecit samar.

"Setiap hari, rasanya, aku mau mati, Daichi."

 _Aku tidak demikian setelah berjumpa denganmu._

"Tapi rasanya aku kembali hidup setelah menemukanmu di atas jembatan malam itu."

 _Kau menemukanku—aku menemukanmu. Kita impas._

"Kau menyembuhkan lukaku."

 _Kau melenyapkan kesedihanku._

"Apakah ini rancangan takdir?"

Aku teringat pada rancangan rumah impian, rumah yang telah berdiri kokoh di tepi danau, di suatu pedesaan yang asri tanpa polusi. Rumah yang barangkali tengah bersedih dan lelah menanti tuannya yang tak kunjung pulang. Mendadak saja kota besar terasa begitu menyesakkan. Orang-orang tak pernah absen di jalanan, berlalu-lalang, saling menyikut, memburu waktu dan uang. Aku jadi paham mengapa Michimiya mendesakku untuk membangun rumah di pedesaan.

"Daripada itu, Koushi, kalau kau berkenan, aku ingin mengajakmu tinggal bersama di rumah impian, rumah sederhana yang indah dan nyaman. Rumah di tepi danau. Rumah itu sudah lama menantiku pulang. Dan aku ingin pulang bersamamu."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pagi dan kopi.

Dan, tentu saja, kecupan lembut di dahi. Rutinitas yang tak pernah terlewatkan. Koushi selalu ada, menjadi bagian dari pagi, menjadi bagian dari seluruh waktu yang kuhabiskan di sini. Dia tak pernah mengeluh, tidak pula mempertanyakan mengenai jaringan internet yang belum terjangkau. Dia bersikap seperti biasanya. Bercengkerama, duduk berdua di teras depan, melihat-lihat beragam bunga yang kami tanam.

Tiba-tiba Koushi mau merawat kelinci, biar tidak sepi katanya. Dia minta ingin dibuatkan kandang untuk anak-anak kelinci. Aku menyanggupinya. Bulan berikutnya, Koushi mau merawat anjing saja karena kelinci sulit diajak bermain. Anak-anak kelinci kembali dijual, digantikan anak anjing. Namanya Shiro, anjing kecil berbulu putih. Senang menjulurkan lidah sambil memandangi tuannya (dan menggonggong kalau lapar). Setiap sore selalu diajak berjalan-jalan, menyusuri aliran sungai menuju area pesawahan. Menjelang malam sebelum pukul enam, Koushi dan Shiro akan pulang. Selalu ada senyum di mukanya. Dan anjing putih itu juga tampak bahagia. Lidahnya semakin menjulur panjang dengan ekor yang mengibas-ngibas senang.

Anjing kecil itu, entah bagaimana, mengingatkanku pada anakku yang tak pernah lahir itu; mengingatkanku pada satu-satunya luka yang belum sembuh benar. Melihat si anjing kecil, aku jadi mau punya anak.

Dari rahim seorang perempuan, tentu saja. Karena Koushi tidak akan pernah bisa. Dan tidak mungkin bisa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Kau mau mengawini perempuan agar mendapatkan seorang anak, begitu?"_

" _Aku cuma mau rumah menjadi ramai."_

" _Sudah ada Shiro."_

" _Aku tetap merasa sepi."_

" _Lalu aku bagaimana?"_

" _Kau bisa merawat Shiro dan anakku nanti."_

 _Koushi menangis. Membanting pintu. Membiarkanku tertidur di sofa ruang tamu._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali, ketika tukang pos datang membawakan buku-buku yang kupesan, Koushi muncul dari balik pintu dengan mata bengkak. Shiro yang mencium bau tuannya langsung berlari ke arah Koushi, berputar-putar di bawah kaki. Aku abai barang sejenak selagi menandatangani bukti penerimaan barang. Tukang pos pergi membawa sepeda motor kuno yang knalpotnya agak berisik.

"Aku tidak berniat menikahi perempuan manapun selain Michimiya. Aku cuma mau punya anak, seperti kau yang mau punya anjing."

Koushi masih diam berdiri di muka pintu kamar.

"Shiro anjing yang terlantar. Kenapa tidak kita coba mencari anak yang juga terlantar?"

Koushi melangkah mendekat, dia berjinjit sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Setengah berbisik, dia berkata. "Kau seharusnya meluruskan kesalahpahamanku semalam, Daichi."

"Kau terlanjur emosi."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa."

Koushi melepaskan rengkuhan, dia memandangku lama sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di bibir. "Anak itu akan menemani Shiro. Dan menemani kita. Di rumah ini."

Anakku yang tak pernah lahir ke dunia mendadak saja seakan terlahir kembali. Rancangan rumah impian tidak hanya sekadar rancangan. Rumah impian telah berdiri kokoh di tepi danau, diisi oleh keharmonisan _keluarga_ ; aku, anakku, Koushi dan anjing kecil.[]

 **11:12 PM – 25 February 2017**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Jadi, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari cerita seorang kawan yang mana kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah menikah, berselingkuh karena ingin punya anak (pernikahannya sudah berjalan kisaran tujuh tahun, tapi belum dikasih anak). Saya jadi ingin mengrepresentasikannya melalui cerita 'lelaki yang kehilangan anak dan ingin punya anak' :"D /ngawur

Prompt yang dipilih jelas sekali ya, sampe dibikin judul: Rumah di Tepi Danau. Semoga kak Rex suka hadiah ulang tahunnya hehe ;)

Review mungkin?


End file.
